Closure
by Glamagirl
Summary: CM Punk and Maria have their closure, or do they?
1. Chapter 1

This is actually a chapter of a long story I'm working on, but someone insisted that it could be a one-shot story and since you don't have to read the whole thing to understand it here you go.

BTW, The other story is not about CM Punk & Maria. Here some of the WWE Superstars are doing an overseas tour and after the show they go to the beach to relax.

Disclaimer: I don't know or own any of the characters in this story :-]

CLOSURE

He couldn't stand it anymore. He has been sitting there, trying to focus his attention elsewhere but it was almost impossible, enough was enough and it was time for him to do something.

He grunted, getting up to his feet while the vague sound of Nattie calling him out faded away. He kept going, as he was seeing red now.

He has been enjoying the night by the bonfire with some of the guys; talking and joking as the night died out and a new dawn approached. But the moment Maria arrived with Orton to the liquor's table he became somber, watchful.

It wasn't that he despised alcohol and anyone who drank it; not drinking it was a personal choice and he didn't push his believes on others, but Maria had been drinking a lot…

He tried to ignore it at first, trying to convince himself that it was not any of his business, but that was also impossible; and what bothered him the most was that Orton kept encouraging her to drink more and more.

"I think that's enough for tonight" He took Maria's cup away from her lips and poured the liquid into the sand. The red head's eyes became huge sockets on her face as she whined. Randy stood up quickly in full fight mode.

"Hey... that's not nice" She pouted, but then she began to giggle and turned to Randy.

"He doesn't like alcohol"

"What the fuck is your problem Punk?" shouted Randy, his face reddening.

Phil ignored him as he tried to make Maria stand up, she stumbled a little but she managed.

"I said, what the fuck is your problem?" he walked up to Phil and pushed him, the sudden impact made Maria, who was holding onto him to fall down on her butt. He heard her gasp a protest but it was all so far away in his mind that he didn't care.

Phil advanced toward Randy; he was going to hit the son of a bitch right in the face, something he has been wanting to do ever since he made an appearance with her... but when he was about to do it he felt someone grabbing him for behind.

"Calm down" it was Chris. He tried to fight his way out of his steel grip, and he was almost making it when Matt got in front of him.

"Get off me!" he hissed. If they would only let him do this, just this once. He was sick and tired of Randy Orton and his antics.

"What the fuck is going on here?" That was Jay, but then again, he didn't care.

"This little punk here thinks that because he doesn't want to have fun nobody should" Randy said advancing towards Phil once again, he was also looking for a fight.

"That's enough guys" Lisa got in the way too, pushing Randy backwards.

Phil threw his arms in the air, signaling that he was giving up the fight... for now anyways.

Chris let him go but Matt kept his position between him and Orton.

"Just let it go" The Hardy whispered to Phil.

He turned around. Nattie was helping Maria back to her feet. He walked up to them, grabbed Maria by the arm and dragged her back to the hotel. Behind his back he could hear Nattie asking him something and Orton bad-mouthing him, but none of them made any attempt of stopping him. It was one of those moments when he blacked out and could only act on his impulses.

He was going to take Maria back to her room, but since the girls stayed back on the beach the door to their room would be locked. Instead, he decided to take her to his. It was late, around midnight, so the lobby was deserted of other guests. However, they drew the attention of the staff. After all she was barefoot and wearing nothing but a bikini that didn't left much to the imagination. That and the fact that he, with his hoodie shadowing his face was dragging her up to his room.

"Can I help you sir?"

Phil took off his hoodie, to ease the suspicion of the tall man following him.

"No, my friend here had a little too much to drink"

Maria giggled "No I didn't, He's Mr. No Fun, nofun. He doesn't like me to drink" Maria confided to the stranger.

The tall man, with the name tag that read Vicente relaxed a little "If you want us to bring you anything, coffee for instant..."

"Thanks, I'll let you know if we need anything"

They had finally arrived to his door and with one hand holding Maria he managed to open the door.

"I don't feel so good" mumbled Maria, covering her mouth with both hands. He helped her to the bathroom and left her there alone. After a while he heard the shower running and he knew she was a little better if she had managed to undress and get in the shower.

He waited. And after several minutes he went to knock "You ok?

No answer.

"Maria?" Had she fallen asleep on the shower? "Ria, I'm coming in" At the worst case scenario he could find her naked, but he had seen naked before so he pushed the door open. When he got in he found her sitting on the shower. The water was still running and she was still on her bathing suit. She was hugging her knees up to her chest, her head buried in them.

"Hey" he turned off the water.

"Just leave me alone Phil"

"You want me leave you alone in MY room?"

Maria lifted her face, scanning the room to make sure it wasn't her room. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin unusually pale.

"Then I'll leave" It took her a while, but when she finally got to her feet to leave he blocked her way.

"Are going back to drink yourself to oblivion?"

"And what if I do?! We are not all perfect, just you" She spat back at him, trying to push him out of her way. She failed on her attempt, as he didn't move an inch. She only succeeded in soaking him all over.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I mean look at you..." He hated to see her like that, so broken. She was not even the shadow of the woman he loved once.

"What do you care?" she wiped angrily at a tear that escaped her eye.

"I care about you, I still do" he moved behind her ear a lock of hair that was plastered on her face. She pushed his hand away.

"Stop that" Her lips trembled lightly as she looked away, blinking several times to keep the tears away. They had never had their closure.

"I care about you and I hate what you have become"

"Come on, you always hated the way I was, I was never good enough for you. And to tell you the truth I don't understand why you were with me in the first place!" She was shouting by now… clearly upset about the way the conversation was turning.

"I loved you!" He yelled back at her and she cringed "I loved you and I never thought you weren't good enough. I thought you were perfect. So don't blame it on me" He looked deep into her green eyes. How he loved those eyes "It was YOU who wanted more, you who craved fame... that's why you left"

"That's not true" She sobbed; he couldn't stand it.

"I didn't fit in your new life, so you took me out of it" He remembered how a few days after she broke up with him rumors started backstage that she was doing a Playboy cover. She had never even mentioned to him her interest on posing nude.

She was crying now, her body trembling as she hugged herself. He hated to see her cry. He took a few steps back "Look, if you want to go I won't stop you" He went to the room and sat on the bed, he felt defeated, numb.

She stepped out of the bathroom, a towel thrown over her shoulders. He refused to look at her as she walked to the door.

She stopped and turned around "I'm sorry..."

He shut his eyes; he didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I didn't wanted you to be ashamed because of me... so I left" She was crying again "It was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life, and to this day I still regret it"

He heard the door open and close. She was gone and he was left alone with his solitude once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Closure 2/2

She was glad that she drank that last shot of tequila, it gave her the courage to do what she had to do.

But now that she was here, in front of the door she doubted. What if he was asleep? She knocked and had to giggle as it came louder than she intended. She waited and nothing, so she tried again.

By her third shot she had planned the whole thing, but in her mind he had answered quickly.

And she was freezing in the damn corridor! She straightened the little black dress she was wearing and ran her hand through her hair, she had to look perfect.

She heard him unlocking the door and grinned.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't seemed too exited to see her, but she kept grinning. She was going to make things right.

"Hi Phil" He stood in the doorway, his arms folded against his chest. By the looks of him she had disrupted his sleep. His hair was tousled and his eyes a little fuzzy. "Can come in?"

He studied her, taking in her appearance with eyes of steel. For a moment she thought he was going to refuse her. But after what felt like forever, he moved aside so she could come in.

It felt much warmer inside; she went straight to the bed and sat on it.

"It's 3 a.m." he rested his back against the closed door "So it better be important"

She still had her huge grin plastered on her face. It felt phony, but after all the planning she forgot what to say. He wasn't helping matters standing there and glancing at her the way he was doing. Her grin started to fade away into a nervous smile.

"Why did you came in here?"

There was a hint of impatience in his voice, she had to act quick before he decided to send her to her room in defeat.

"I was just passing by..." she bit her lip, that was the stupidest thing to say and she just froze there, looking like the bimbo that she was while he frowned. This wasn't right.

"You were passing by my room at 3 of the morning and decided it was a good time to chat?"

"I just..." she stood up and walked to him "What you said to me, that you still care" she had closed the distance between them and was now standing face to face with him.

"What about it?" his semblance was somber as he looked down at her. Their last encounter hadn't ended to well, but she remembered as if it was yesterday when he had told her that he still cared about her. He cared, even when she had ruined everything between them.

There had been nothing on her mind but that conversation for the last month. It gave her hope that maybe, just maybe not everything was lost as she was so lost without him. The last six months she had been chastising herself. She had been walking a path of self destruction, drinking and partying and just recently someone pointed out to her that it was all a cry for his attention.

"Was it true?" she asked.

"Why would I lie?"

Leave it to Phil to answer a question with another one, some things never change.

"What about now?" she decided to act and moved forward to touch her lips to his. His lips were warm and welcoming against hers, just like she remembered.

Pulling away she looked into his eyes, they were unreadable. She decided to push it a little bit farther, so leaning into him once more she kissed him again.

She felt his tongue lightly caress her bottom lip, it was her cue. She deepened the kiss, her hand went up to tangle in his jet black hair while their tongues danced in a forgotten melody. It felt good and she drowned in the sensations of him. He circled her waist with his arm, bringing her closer to him. She felt home in his arms.

Her free hand went underneath his shirt, running freely over to his chest, his stomach, his sides, she wanted to touch him all over, to re-discover him. He felt so different, yet the same.

He pulled away breathless "You've been drinking" it was more a statement than a question.

"Just a little bit" she mumbled and started kissing and nipping at his neck. She knew how much he liked that.

"Stop that" His voice was raspy, barely a whisper. She ignored him, she was just getting started.

"Maria... I'm serious" he took her by the arms and pushed her away.

She stumbled backwards, stunned. To say he looked mad was an understatement, he looked beyond pissed.

"Why are you mad?"

Phil snorted "You come drunk into my room playing your little games and expect me to be happy about it? You are clueless..." he snorted again walking away from her "I think you better leave"

"I'm not drunk and I'm not playing any games with you Phil..." she walked up to him. His back was to her and she hesitated before touching his arm "I just... I thought..." he turned around to face her.

"No Maria, you didn't think about anything, you never do. You can't come in here and pretend everything could get fixed by wiggling that dress in front of me" It would have at least been bearable if he had been yelling at her, but his tone was even, so calm and devoid of emotion.

This was not going the direction she wanted. She felt so stupid standing there on the verge of tears. She wanted to flee, but her feet remained glued to the floor.

"I love you" she wanted to come clean with him.

"Don't say that" his eyes seemed so haunted, it was all her fault.

"I never wanted you to hate me, but I made you..." It came out as a sob.

He walked up to her, taking her face into his hands "I could never hate you" his eyes were locked with hers as he wiped with his thumb a single tear that had escaped her. He traced a line down to her lips, caressing softly her flesh.

She closed her eyes, feeling his breath against her face. His forehead was resting against hers, while his hand curled around the back of her neck "But you've become a stranger to me. I don't like this new Maria you've turned into"

"It's still me" she opened her eyes to look deep into his own and rested her hands against his chest.

He smiled sadly. They were so close, yet she felt him far away. She wanted to reach for him, cling to him so he wouldn't go away. He shut his eyes, and stood there in silence.

Burying her face into the side of his neck she breathed in his unique scent, it was intoxicating. she had missed him, more than he could understand. His stubble was prickling her, but she didn't minded, it was a welcome sensation.

He pulled her face up to kiss her. It was a light kiss that ended too soon. "I really think you should go" He pulled away from her and took a step back, his eyes burning a hole into her.

She swallowed hard, she was not going to cry in front of him, again. She nodded and turned around.

She came here to tell him that she loved him, and she did. There was nothing more that she could do. She had ruined everything between them and it was too late to repair the damage.

She looked back at him, one last time before leaving for good.

The End


End file.
